The Necromerchant's Debt
by Terry-Cragen
Summary: Amber's in charge now and she's making some changes. First change? Kicking out the daughter of Nathan and...Mag? -Set two years later, and don't be hating on my summary, you'll get an explanation in the fic.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes...things just get out of hand..._

She grunted, using all her strength to pull open the casket, gasping when she finally did and the stench of rotting corpses filled her nostrils. She'd never get used to that smell. Pulling the syringe from her waist pack she carefully moved the head back and inserted the needle, pulling out the glowing blue poison she'd sell later on. With her job complete and 10 new glowing syringes in her pack she quickly moved away from the mess she left behind and ran off into the darkness.

She ran until it was dark, and safe, and quiet. She needed the safety right now, because without it she couldn't catch her bearings. With a deep breath she leaned back against a familiar wall to rest, a small sliver of light escaping around the corner of the building she sat behind. She'd had her operations long ago, and then had new ones to correct them. Amber was in charge now, which meant a lot of changes, especially to the repo system that had left a rather large mess behind.

Amber was cleaning up everything her father left behind, with less than no help from Pavi and Luigi, the brothers now behaving and strangely changed, though of course there was always that odd mass stabbing or stolen face. No one cared anymore, but the changes that Amber seemed to be bringing had everyone concerned and overjoyed. Extensions were being made on payments by a small margin, but that meant people had enough time to pay off their debt...or finish up that will.

_Sometimes...people get involved...and you wish they hadn't..._

Coueira sighed, annoyed, tired, angry. She rubbed her eyes, the artificial ones her 'father' had used to fix her. It had turned out a lot had been genetically passed down from her mother, including her lack of sight. Unfortunately for Coueira, she didn't even get the chance to sign her soul away, it was just taken. When Rotti died, and Amber started the cleanup, Coueira was tossed out with the garbage.

She shook her head and stood up, gripping the straps of the bag tightly before starting to walk again, her dark hair falling around her face, hiding the dirt and grit that came with life on the streets. SHe always went out with father dearest, always in the shadows though. She'd seen his descent into madness once he saw that his time on earth was limited. She'd heard his mutterings at night just before he slept in the room across from hers. Everything that Rotti had done to Shilo she'd heard. He'd confided into his creation, the girl he'd use in case his own kids failed to live up to his standards. But then he had the idea at the last minute to leave it to Shilo, but like a fool she refused.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you." Coueira turned, hair still covering her face as she stared into the alley. She was curious, she knew hwo it was, but she usually looked for him, not the other way around. She walked towards the tall man, her small frame dwarfed by his tall and broad one. Though the broadness was probably just attributed by his rather fluffy coat. She handed over his cut of the nights collection, 6 vials, and he handed over some advanced cash.

"You did good, kid. Real good." She just nodded, counting her money as he inspected what she'd brought him. "Ya know…I like you, kid." Coueira looked up at him, quirking a brow. What was he playing at? "I know someone you should meet." Now she really was suspicious. Anyone he 'knew' was some stoner or another graverobber, there was nothing good about this one, but there were worse people out there than a guy who made a living selling second hand zydrate.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, stuffing the money deep into her overused and rather patchy pack with the glowing blue vials. He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch back automatically from the contact. He took a step back and held both hands up to show he meant no harm. "Hey now, come on. You're a good little worker, and she does some good jobs too…I figure since she's got a place and, well, you don't…." Coueira rolled her eyes. "I'm only 16, alright. How old is this chick?" He shrugged, counting on his fingers.

"She's not too much older, 19 now. I think you might know her, kid." Now she was very confused. "I don't know anyone but you, Graverobber." He smirked and held his hand out for her, when she took it he started leading her further into the alley and into the darkness. She had no idea what she was getting into, but for once she felt like she was making the right decision trusting a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

The house was huge and empty. There hadn't been any hurry to clean up, even in two years, the dark home she had lived in all her life. She made enough to pay some bills here and there, but otherwise, what was she to do? She looked down at the dog plush in her lap, remembering that decades ago there had been some children's books about a dog named Shilo, and how his owner went through hell to save him. Shilo sighed, standing up and leaving the dog on the couch. Without her drug she'd seemed to flourish compared to how her body was before. She got a little taller, her hair grew back, and she got a bit more color, the rest of her filled out a bit too, though she still seemed rather boyish and liked it that way, kept most creeps off her back when she went out into this dismal world.

The sound of the doorbell being used surprised her. She never had visitors, well…not never, but he never used the doorbell. As she approached the door she spotted him chatting with another girl. He seemed amused, she seemed annoyed. She'd never seen her before, and Shilo saw most of his clients when she went out robbing with him, so who was she? She was dirty, grimy, clothes were tattered and badly patched in places. She had bandage wrapped around her neck and over her hands. Even in the darkness she could see the girl was very pale and bared a striking resemblance to a soprano she once knew, if only briefly.

Graverobber spotted Shilo threw the window and waved, the girl just looked at her, narrowed her eyes, and looked away again. So obviously this mystery child didn't like her, well too bad. Shilo opened the door slowly, stepping aside to let them in. Graverobber, hummed a tune as he stepped in, the girl still not looking Shilo's way, and instead looked at he feet as they walked into the house. Once the door was shut and they were back in the living room Shilo spoke.

"What's going on?" Graverobber grinned, picking up the plush on the couch before falling back on the seat.

"I thought you could use a roommate." Shilo looked at him as if he had fallen farther over the deep end than he probably had already.

"Graverobber, what makes you think I-" She was cut off by the girl who had just stood there, glaring at the white faced man like he'd stepped on her dog.

"What in the hell makes you think I'd want to room with her? It's her fault I'm on the street to begin with." Now that struck Shilo wrong and she stepped up to the girl, arms crossed in front of her. "And what exactly did I do to you? I don't even know you. Plus I don't think I want some smart mouthed brat in my home anyway." The brat barely looked at Shilo, continuing to glare at the rather smug man on the couch who seemed thoroughly entertained by what was going on.

"I'm not staying here." Graverobber shrugged, standing up and setting the plush down.

"That's fine, then you're both fired from your shifts for good." This statement drew both girls up short. They weren't stupid, they knew the only reason they survived in the underground selling zydrate was because they were associated with Graverobber. He was successful and knew a lot of people and that made him dangerous in the underground world.

Shilo looked at her would-be roommate and vice versa, seeming to converse in silence. They both knew what was at stake, and what the benefits could be if they lived together. With a heavy sigh they both nodded.

"Fine, she can stay with me…am I rehired?" Graverobber nodded, giving a wave as his younger charge gave her own uncertain consent to stay with Shilo Wallace. When the doors shut behind him, and a few uneasy seconds passed, Shilo turned and held out her hand, deciding that she couldn't win this so she might as well just live with it.

"I'm Sh-" The girl held up her hand and pushed Shilo's away. "I know who you are, my name is Coueira. Say it with me. Coo-ay-rah. I don't want to be here and you don't want me here, so let's just stay out of each other's way alright?" Shilo just nodded, then started to walk towards the stairs, motioning for Coueira to follow her.

"Bedrooms are up here. You can stay in the guest room. As far as I know it's never been used, but if you want, we can try cleaning it up la-" Coueira just walked into the room, barely paying attention. Shilo just rolled her eyes, annoyed now. "Fine, whatever. If you need anything just call, I'll be down the hall, last room on the right." Without waiting for a response that wouldn't come she walked off towards her bedroom, upset with her new housemate and upset with Graverobber for leaving her there. Who exactly was Coueira to him anyway? As far as Shilo knew she was the only 'employee' he actually socialized with. What was going on?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank's for the reviews! I'm trying to keep this at an even pace. I tend to go too fast or not fast enough and I'm trying to keep that right speed so this fic can last a while :D

If there's anyone besides Angel reading please post something! XD I live on reviews, so any comments or feedback are appreciated an means I get back to you just as fast with chapters :3 Maybe one day I'll put real names on them. Or let you guys(if there's more than one person reading) pick chapter titles :D

THanks bunches! PS: I fixed the first chapter if anyone noticed, cause half of it was italicized when it shouldn't have been.

Coueira was the first up the next day, bright and early, sitting I the kitchen and sipping some coffee, wearing some clothes that were way bigger than she was. Shilo looked at her from the doorway, wondering when this girl managed to find time to make breakfast and do enough laundry to toss out her own clothes and wear her father's old ones. She tried to brush it off and went to serve herself some food.

Shilo bought groceries, but never enough for two people, that just meant they'd need to go shopping soon for the both of them. And if this kid worked with Graverobber then she must have her own cash, even if she had been living on the street for who knows how long. Which brought up another question, where did she come from? And if she's struggling this bad is she still paying her debt to GeneCo for those eye modifications?

She returned to the table, watching Coueira curiously as she read that morning's paper. When the teenager finally set the paper down Shilo found her opening to start her interogation.

"Hey, Cohrayuh?" Coueira just glared at her and sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Coo-ay-ruh. What?" Shilo blushed, shaking her head slowly. "Sorry. I was just wondering…how did you get to be on the street? And find Graverobber?" Coueira just stared at her, considering something. In the end she finished up her plate of food and set it in the sink before coming back and blinking her eyes twice, a holographic image projecting above the kitchen table. Rotti stood there, looking at Shilo, though really he'd been looking at Coueira when this was taken.

"_What's going to happen, father?" Her voice was a lot smaller, younger, a little girl's voice, yet weighted down with inexplicable wisdom. Rotti gave her a sickeningly sweet smile and pat her on the head. _

"_Nothing, sweetheart. You're just going to have some lessons with Blind Mag. Your brothers and sister are…not behaving very well." Little Coueira nodded slowly as Rotti pat her again and then left the room. Coueira followed slowly after and the image faded. _

Shilo stared in wonder, then looked at Coueira, but the teen was bringing up another hologram, this time in the auditorium after the disastrous opera that changed Shilo and her life forever.

_Coueira stared down at Rotti's body, then walked over to Nathan's, fixing him as best she could before she was smacked aside by Amber. _

"_Who let you back on here? Get her out of my sight." Amber motioned to her like she was a dog that just piddled on the floor. Coueira didn't protest as the guards took her home. _

Coueira blinked again and then rubbed her eyes carefully as she spoke, Shilo just staring at her now. "Rotti made me from two of his employees, the best of the best he called them. I was going to be his heir, because even he knew his kids were trash before he even had a chance to test them. But then he found out just how long he had left in this world, so that drove him mad with impatience and worry and greed…." She glared at the center of the table. "Amber tossed me out the moment she fixed that ugly mug of hers. Graverobber found me and knew who I was immediately but I don't know how…I guess Amber spilled the beans at some point. I don't know, I don't care. But all I want now is to strangle that bitch with my bare hands and rip that face off once and for all.

Shilo couldn't believe this girl held so much anger and hatred. Well, on second thought, she might believe it. "I'm…sorry." It was quiet, but then Shilo remembered the night before and then looked at Coueira again. "You said last night it was my fault though, how is-" "Would it have been so terrible to shoot Nathan? He'd lied, poisoned you, stupidly killed your mom. Even I knew what Rotti had planned before he even got to that part of his madness to tell me about it. As far as I'm concerned, if you hadn't killed him, he'd have died anyway. There was no way out of it. But at least with you, it would have meant something, a closure, an end, a-" "Shut up! I loved my father! It-it wasn't-" "Wasn't what? His fault? He CHOSE to do everything! Whether or not Rotti was pulling the strings. Rotti didn't make him poison you, keep you a prisoner in your home! That wasn't a part of the deal, I know because I read that contract, and Mag's. Keeping you from her wasn't part of the deal anyway. If he hadn't done those things you'd be running Geneco, and you could have set him free, and Mag free. It would have been in your power. They didn't have to die if you'd just agreed immediately. You'd have had the-"

Shilo was doubled over, body lurching disturbingly back as if she was trying to throw up. Coueira's eyes widened. Without being in the loop she hadn't realized that Shilo's sickness, though not as bad as it had been, still affected her even now. Coueira cursed, running upstairs to Shilo's room, hoping to find something, anything. A bottle of pills, liquid, patches. Anything. She hated Shilo, but at the same time, after her own speech, she couldn't let the girl die. She was her ticket back into GeneCo.

She heard a plate crash and knew that Shilo must have fallen. She yelled for her to hold on as a pale hand wrapped around her wrist. The window was open. She'd never been more grateful for an intruder in her life as Graverobber walked calmly down the stairs with Coueira in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the feedback peeps! These posts are getting longer and longer now :D I hope you're enjoying it. Right now I think we're gonna go at an easy pace. I've never gotten to a fourth chapter before :P But I have some great ideas and hopefully you'll like them too once we get there ^^ ENJOY! :D

* * *

Coueira watched as Graverobber laid Shilo back, murmuring softly to her, almost gentle as he pulled a vial of Zydrate from his pocket. She watched in wonder, curious as to why he would use a sedative to cure whatever ailed Shilo. She really has been out of the loop.

She knew when it sparked inside Shilo's veins, her body arching off the ground as it ran through her blood immediately. She gasped, sitting up quickly and coughing, Graverobber smacking her on the back to try and get her to stop until she finally did. Shilo whispered a thank you and stood up with the dealer's help, Coueira just watching.

"You're still-I mean, you are sick, now." Coueira observed, watching Shilo take a seat and Graverobber start to eat the food that was left over from breakfast. Shilo nodded slowly, sipping some orange juice slowly, still getting a hold of herself.

"Yeah…I only realized after a few blackouts while on the job. Gravrobber helped, making a…medicine from the Zydrate by mixing it with the stuff my dad had made. It gave me what my body had wanted, without making me sicker." Coueira nodded slowly, still watching her carefully, feeling bad now for all her chest beating earlier. Shilo could see the look of regret, though not great, it was there on Coueira's face and that was all Shilo needed. "You're right though…but…we can't fix it now. All we can do is hope tomorrow is better." Coueira was surprised to see such confidence, even after all that had happened to her, Shilo still wanted to chase the morning. She shut her own eyes tightly as the thought passed through her mind, sighing heavily.

"You need new clothes, kid." Graverobber spoke through a mouthful of food, swallowing when both women looked at him curiously. "She's dressed in a dead man's clothes, she's skinny as hell, it doesn't look right." Coueira narrowed her eyes at her underground employer.

"And since when have you cared about how I look?" He just smirked and chugged a glass of milk.

"Since I figured out a way you could have that revenge of yours." Coueira's eyes widened and she stood up quickly, knocking her chair back.

"How! What do you know?" Graverobber laughed, Shilo just stared in shock at the intensity in Coueira's eyes.

"Later. For now, you need to be fixing yourself up, you look like shit. Get a hair cut, some new clothes. I'll even give you an advance in your share this week." Coueira growled lowly, hitting her fist on the table, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Damn you." He just shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time. You feeling okay?" He now turned his attention towards Shilo who blushed slightly at his concern for her and nodded.

"Y-yeah, fine…" He nodded, smiling lightly.

"Good. I've got to get going. I'll be by tonight to go with you guys to that warehouse and stock up. You better have some new clothes." He left a roll of bills on the table for Coueira before standing up and taking off out the front door. The teenager plopped herself down on the chair, reaching for the money but frowning when Shilo grabbed it.

"I don't know everything, but I do know that you need new things and to get cleaned up. I'll hold this and we can pick a few things out for you in a little while, okay? Maybe you can figure out what else to tell me while we're out."

Coueira just stared in shock at Shilo and sighed, nodding slowly, knowing she couldn't win without exerting more effort so just conceded.

"Fine, alright, whatever." With that victory under belt Shilo smiled and finished her breakfast.

* * *

It was hot outside, the sun was out, surprisingly. Coueira and Shilo didn't realize how pale everyone was when the sun was gone for so long behind smog and clouds that carried dead rain. Coueira was dressed in some of Shilo's old clothes from when she was younger. The teenager was very skinny indeed, and a bit shorter than Shilo had been so the clothes were rather loose. That didn't seem to bother Coueira, though as they walked down the aisles of a grocery store. They'd already bought some clothes, they were sitting in the motorcycle that Graverobber had found to give to Shilo without much explanation.

The pair walked along silently, buying what they needed before picking up some feminine necessities and leaving. Coueira packed the bags into the side car with the clothes, making sure they were secure so they didn't fly away on the way back to the house. Shilo sat on the bike, eyes shut as she faced the sun, soaking in the sun while it still hung in the sky to warm them. Coueira watched her, then looked up as well, though didn't look directly at the sun, she shut her eyes as well, sighing softly at the warmth she felt before coming back to earth and climbing onto the bike behind Shilo.

"Appreciate the sun after we get the milk home," she announced, breaking Shilo out of her reverie. They drove home in silence, packing the items up, Coueira dressing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going back outside and looking around the yard while Shilo put the rest of the groceries away. She could see that nothing was alive in this yard, but could also see that it used to have life, a long time ago, Coueira was sure.

Something inside of her wanted to bring that life back, but at the same time she wasn't sure, eying the dead ground, the dead plants and dead trees.

"Industrialization has crippled the glow…" Murmured Shilo, coming out to stand beside Coueira, looking at the front yard. "The water isn't great, the air the plants get isn't good either…" Coueira stared up at the young woman and nodded slowly, turning back to look at the yard.

"Do you…want to fix it?" she had no idea why she was offering her assistance to garden. She'd never done this before. But the smile Shilo gave her made her feel warm, like the sun had. Something she hardly ever saw, and it was welcome.

"If you really want to, I mean…" Coueira tried to seem nonchalant, but was failing as Shilo laughed softly, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. We'll get extra things later. Right now, do you want to help maybe just turning the soil? I read a book a while back about taking care of land that's dead." Coueira nodded, walking with Shilo to the back of the house and into a shed, pulling out some shovels and picks to turn the ground as well as the hose to water the ground as well to make it easier.

Coueira wondered how they got here. Just the day before she would have rathere been Amber's pet than be around Shilo, but now they were going to do some gardening?

"Curiouser and curiouser…" She mumbled to herself as she sprayed water across the ground, Shilo starting to dig into the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for taking so long! But here's chapter 5 and I hope you enjoy it :D It seems like this chapter moved a little quickly, but don't worry, we'll slow things down at an even pace again, and even have more dialog in the next chapter! Wewtness!

* * *

Shilo was kneeling at the edge of their growing garden, smiling at their progress. Coueira was napping inside, exhausted from all the work they'd been doing lately. The nineteen year old slowly stood up, dusting her knees. It was getting late and she needed to start on dinner. Things had gotten a lot better with this new living arrangement. The girls took turns cooking, and went out together when collecting. Now while one person collected the zydrate, the other played lookout and they shared that night's booty.

Despite how close the girls seemed to be getting, they still held a kind of distance from one another, it was mainly Coueira though, who kept Shilo away at an arms length. She was curious about what the teen was hiding, and she knew she was hiding more than just some issues with Rotti. There was more underneath that, and she wanted to know, and knew Graverobber knew, but even he wasn't talking, so that left Shilo absolutely certain that something was going on underneath everything.

"Just like before." She sighed to herself, setting her things down by the door before going into the bathroom to wash up, walking back out and to the kitchen to start on dinner for them.

* * *

Dinner was over, their bellies were full, and the girls settled down for some tv and dessert. Coueira was actually leaning her head on Shilo's shoulder, subconsciously gravitating to the older girl. When Amber Sweet flashed onto the screen though, Shilo felt Coueira stiffen, and even growl a bit. When the commercial was over Shilo knew that their bonding time was over, and tried to comfort the teenager, but got no where, sighing as Coueira ran out of the house and into the coming darkness, collection bag in hand.

"Dammit…who the hell said it was time for me to play mom?" Shilo shook her head, shutting off the tv and putting things away before changing her clothes, grabbing her own collection bag and hurried out, knowing where Coueira would be going that night to collect.

Arriving at the warehouse quickly Shilo slid slowly through a hole in the wall, coverig her face with a mask to keep the smell out, she looked around, the stench was almost overpowering even through the mask. She started collecting, the weight of her bag starting to be too much so she stopped at about 60 vials. It had been about two hours by then, and still no sign of Coueira, nothing at all. Shilo was starting to give up, hanging her head and scratching the back of her dark haired head, thinking Coueira might even be home already.

When the alarm started, however, her heart nearly stopped, suddenly surrounded by cops she held her hands up, ready to die, but still unable to believe she was in this position, at deaths door. It seemed to close in, the darkness, the bodies around her. She wished they'd swallow her up, and they soon would. When someone cried out and shots rang out she winced, until she realized that she felt no pain. They hadn't hit her?

Shilo looked up, and saw Coueira with a gun, holding it at the head of one of the law enforcement officials there. "Let her go!" She yelled, finger lightly twitching on the trigger. There was no sound in the warehouse for a long few seconds that felt like hours. When a feminine, and almost bored voice came onto the speakers, ordering for the guards to release the two grave robbers.

"AMBER!" Coueira cried out, starting to fire at the speakers. Amber's voice just chuckled from the other side, seeming bored with Coueira's anger.

"Oh, little sister…you're useless, you're lucky I'm letting you live, too bad that mother of yours can't see you now. Scrounging like a RAT…" "The only rat is you! You thief! Daddy's little BITCH! Where's daddy now huh! You can't run a damn planet! I was groomed for it! He loved me more!" Coueira was smirking now, almost insanely, as she recalled those years in that horrible place with that horrible family. Shilo could see that now, see the pain, the anguish, the trapped little girl that could never escape, that would always want to fight for freedom. Right now she didn't care about how Rotti may or may not have loved her, but about how Amber could suffer by thinking that.

Shilo shook her head, taking off her mask, gasping at the stench surrounding her. The cops had left, knowing that a measly teenaged grave robber wouldn't last long anyway. Shilo ran to Coueira, shaking her head as she reached carefully, taking the gun from her, but the slight touch seemed to jolt the teen. Amber had continued to speak, to drawl.

"Daddy didn't love you. You were a pet, a project. He never put you in his will, never gave you anything. He made sure you suffered, forcing you to not even tell your parents who you were. You knew what he did and did nothing to stop him. You let them die, watched them die. Hahaha…oh wow, that's right…you weren't even at their funerals. Buried right next to your…step-mom, wasn't she?" Coueira stiffened, tears flowing down her dirty face. The memories resurfaced, memories she hadn't wanted anyone to see ever again.

Shilo saw them, Shilo saw it all, saw everything unfold before her in fastforward as Amber stopped speaking completely. When Coueira finally shut her eyes she fell to her knees, gripping her head tightly, falling into the fetal position, trying to hide from everything she'd been born into. Shilo could only watch for a moment before finally forcing her legs to move and arms to wrap around the teenager that was her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: SO SORRY! Oh god, I'm a horrible person! I'm going to try and write up a second chapter by the weekend. Stuff happens guys! So sorry! I'll be a better author I promise! D:

PS: This is actually the third draft of Chapter 6, I couldn't figure out what to do as an aftermath to the last chapter. I hope you like it.

_The hallway was dark, and there was screaming, lots of screaming. To use zydrate was too dangerous, they wouldn't know what it would do. Didn't know how it would affect the baby. The pale, dark haired woman on the bed continued to scream in agony as a baby tried to push its way out of her womb. The woman had been under heavy sedation, the same sedation that would erase any memory of a pregnancy. Even the pain she felt now would be attributed to a stomach flu, easily remedied. _

_There was more screaming, almost unbearable now. The door was cracked open, two young men and a young girl standing there, watching the bloody birth, the boys looked on in great curiosity, the girl just glared at the woman laying there. Behind them came a gruff cough and the three turned, looking up at their large father who simply glared, sending them off without a word. He stepped in, smirking slightly when the woman stopped screaming and the cries of a baby filled the dark room. He didn't wait for the genterns to clean the baby, simply took the infant in his bare hands and clipped the cord, tying it himself and holding the bloody child up. _

"_Yes…you're perfect. Nothing will stop you, nothing. You will be who I choose, you will get my gold." The baby continued to screech, eyes clamped shut, the man not knowing yet that his perfect baby was as blind as her mother. _

_He finally handed the cold and messy child to a gentern who took her to get cleaned and dressed, the woman on the bed sleeping, unconscious from the stress and exhaustion. He didn't give her a first glance, let alone a second, walking out of the room. The baby was cleaned, the mother fixed up and cleaned, making sure that she would have no knowledge any more of ever being pregnant, ever giving birth. No one else would know, either. There would be no way. _

_Hours later and the baby lay back in a bassinette, the three siblings from earlier gazing down at her curiously, though she could not see them, she sensed their presence and cooed, wanting attention, like any baby would. Each of the siblings drew back though, neither of them knowing what to do with this new baby. The eldest just inched his fingers towards the knife he had in his pocket but stopped when the little girl reached up again. _

_The sister glared at the baby and kicked the bassinette, making the baby cry and scream at the sudden movement and noise. The eldest brother went after his sister to scold her at being a bitch to the baby, forgetting he was thinking of stabbing the baby. The second brother just tried to calm the baby, and when he succeeded he left the room, unsure what else to do, never feeling such affection himself, he figured not crying was sufficient. _

Coueira watched her memories play out before her eyes, they weren't perfect replica's, just faint memories in her mind projected through her eyes, faces she could barely remember. She watched as Pavi lost his face, Luigi's attack, and even Carmela's first hit, her first knife to the face. She saw it all with great recall, and when she stopped the playback of her life in the house of Largo she was surprised to find herself crying. She never cried, ever, she can't remember ever crying, not when remembering at least. Aside from the events in the warehouse, she never cried, not since she was a baby. Coueira just wiped her face and stood up, turning around and frowned, seeing her half-sister sitting there, bawling her eyes out.

"You're such a wimp," Coueira murmured, half-hearted in her insult. Shilo seemed to understand so didn't respond, just held her arms open for the girl. Coueira had changed since the warehouse, allowing Shilo to hug her, hold her hand, different things. She still didn't like to be touched, but at least she was letting Shilo do so, meaning they were making progress of some kind.

"You sure you're okay?" Shilo was worried about the girl, knowing first hand what holding back secrets could do to people, many people at once and yet no one really knowing where the lie started.

"Yeah, I'm fine…what about you? I mean…I showed you Mag in so much pain…"

Shilo sighed, nodding slowly. "She was giving birth…not being tortured, technically. Look, let's go have lunch and then check on the garden, okay?" COueira nodded, getting up and heading into the kitchen, pulling out different things for dinner, feeling like something made out of meat, just nothing specific. She was the designated cook now, only letting Shilo help in the mixing and mashing of ingredients when required.

Shilo went around the kitchen, collecting plates, some bowls, utensils, etc. With her side of making dinner was done she went out to grab the paper, frowning at the front page, a grinning Amber on the cover. Or, really, not grinning, but smirking, as was Amber's way. She read it on the way back to the kitchen, eyes widening as she plopped down in her seat.

"Oh my god." Coueira didn't look up from the steaks, carefully seasoning them as they sizzled.

"What's up? Something wrong in the paper? Did your favorite singer bite it?" Shilo shook her head slowly, flipping to the rest of the story, continuing to read. Finally she went abck to the first page and began to read aloud, the news that was so important.

_Geneco, the world's savior, revolutionizing the organ industry. Long ago organs were hard to come by, and then when the epidemic happened they were few and far between for healthy organs and we as a race were dying. Geneco saved us, however, thanks to the great mind of the late Rotti Largo. _

_Geneco has, yet again, come to the rescue of many. The company's new owner, daughter of the late CEO, Amber Sweet, has definitely inherited her father's genius. Miss Sweet has decided to ban all Repo-men. When asked why the sudden decision, she let slip a detail of a recent break through in organ financing. _

_From what this humble news reporter gathered, the organs will be grown artificially, though they are living organs, not machines, and will make all purchases cheaper, more affordable. There will be new policies in place if one should default on a payment, we assume of course. However, for now that is all we've gotten out of Miss Amber Sweet, new leader of Geneco. _

Coueira just looked over her shoulder at Shilo, the older girl meeting her gaze, then turned back to the steaks, continuing to cook. Shilo knew that Coueira was probably seething. How could Amber manage this? Coueira wasn't grown artificially, though the way Rotti managed everything, Coueira didn't doubt that somehow Amber figured out a worse way to kill and make money and build a body count. She was as heartless as her father was, and there was no changing that. All that changed was the style in their cruelty.

Coueira set out the steaks, corn and mashed potatoes on the side, lemonade fresh in a pitcher in the middle of the table. It would have been a nice lunch if the heavy news wasn't hanging in the air. The tension would have been hard for even Graverobber to break, though that didn't stop him.

Both young women heard his heavy boots clunk down the stairs, the sound of his whistle getting closer and closer though they didn't make a move to greet him.

"Hey, ladies. Hear the good news? You know this means more zydrate for us right?" Coueira quirked her brow at him.

"You're bad at economics…" Shilo looked at Coueira, then at Graverobber, trying to do the math in her head, but Coueira just shook her head and sighed.

"With more demand you COULD increase the price, but that's what other robbers are going to do, so you'll still have competition, and then because the new surgery's will be cheaper, so will the medicinal zydrate. You lose, Graverobber." The man thought for a moment, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, suddenly upset.

"Dammit! You're right, kid! Dammit! That bitch Amber is screwing me over!" Shilo chuckled, glad to finally see Graverobber stressing.

"Wouldn't be the first time, though, would it?" Graverobber glared at Shilo now too, poking her chest as he kneeled in front of her.

"look, we both suffer if Amber does do that, where are you going to get your money then if all our customers start getting cheaper surgery's?" Shilo shrugged, smiling proudly.

"Maybe I could finally get a normal job?" Graverobber scoffed, taking her plate and another chair, turning so she couldn't get around his back to get her steak abck.

"Normal is overrated, baby. What are you going to do? You've got no education, no skills, no idea how to talk to people. Hey this steak is good."

"Give it back!" Shilo actually whimpered, stopping when Coueira pushed her plate towards her sister. "No, it's okay, I'll just get mine." Coueira shook her head, smacking the back of Graverobber's head.

"Give me the plate, go make your own steak, there's a few more in the freezer."

Shilo was glad when she got her lunch back, but could see that Coueira was still concerned, and so was she. What could Amber be doing next that could 'help' anything or anyone except herself?


End file.
